rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon:Monthly Poll
2009 April What is your favourite RCT Installment? *RollerCoaster Tycoon - 14 votes (28.57%) *'RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 - 21 votes (42.86%)' *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 - 15 votes (28.57%) May What is your favourite shop/stall? *Burgers - 5 votes *Drinks - 3 votes *Fries - 9 votes *Lemonade - 5 votes *Sub Sandwich - 4 votes *Hot Dog - 2 votes *Ice Cream - 2 votes *Hats/ T-shirts - 4 votes *'Information Kiosk - 18 votes' *Restrooms/Bathrooms - 4 votes Other- 17 votes June What is your favourite Staff member? *'Handyman - 60 votes' *Mechanic - 12 votes *Security Guard - 4 votes *Entertainer - 8 votes *Park Inspector (RCT3) - 2 votes *Vendor (RCT3) - 3 votes July/August What is your favourite Ride type? *Transport Rides - 10 votes *Gentle Rides - 4 votes *Thrill Rides - 31 votes *'Roller Coasters - 143 votes' *Water Rides - 11 votes *Shops and Stalls - 10 votes September What is your preferred method of camera movement? *Right-Click and Drag - 31 votes *Arrow Keys - 12 votes *'Mouse at Window Edge - 43 Votes' October What type of park do you like to build? *A compact park with lots of small rides - 6 votes *A park filled with lots of roller coasters - 12 votes *A scenic park - 11 votes *A park created to cause harm to guests - 6 votes *'A well-balanced park - 43 votes' November What is your favorite roller coaster track element? ' *Lift Hill- 3 votes *Vertical Drop- 1 vote *Vertical Loop- 1 vote *Corkscrew- 5 votes *'Sidewinder (Half Loop + Half Corkscrew)- 16 votes *Immelmann Loop (Half Loop + Twist)- 6 votes *Inline Twist- 2 votes *Overbanked Curve- 2 votes *Helix- 2 votes *Vertical Twist- 0 votes *Water Splash- 7 votes *Booster- 5 votes *Brakes- 1 vote *On-Ride Photo- 7 votes December What is your favorite RCT3 theme? *'Generic - 22 votes' *Western - 4 votes *Spooky - 7 votes *Sci-fi - 9 votes *Adventure - 5 votes 2010 January/Feburary What is your favourite expansion pack? *Corkscrew Follies/Added Attractions- 11 votes *'Loopy Landscapes- 54 votes' *Wacky Worlds- 4 votes *Time Twister- 10 votes *Soaked!- 36 votes *Wild!- 6 votes March What is your favourite landscape? *Forest- 4 votes *Farm/Field- 3 votes *Desert- 3 votes *Lake/Ocean/Other Body of Water- 3 votes *Volcano/rocky- 0 votes *'Space (Another planet)- 6 votes' *'Mine- 6 votes' *Beach- 2 votes *Other- 2 votes April Would you buy a RCT4 *'Absolutely!- 83 votes' *Yes, if it was in 3D- 4 votes *Only if it was isometric- 31 votes *No- 2 votes May Best Entertainer *'Panda- 37 votes' *Tiger- 4 votes *Elephant- 5 votes *Gorilla- 2 votes *Scarecrow- 1 vote *Pirate- 1 vote *Roman Knight- 7 votes *Alien- 4 votes *Other- 5 votes June The most important aspect of a ride is the... *Name- 1 vote *Colour Scheme- 1 vote *'Excitement Rating- 52 votes' *Cost- 4 votes *Music- 1 vote *Advertising- 1 vote *Location/Scenery- 14 votes July What Logo to you prefer? *The New One- 5 votes *'The Old One- 20 votes' August Which version of the Wiki Logo do you prefer? *'The New One (purple and yellow)- 21 votes' *The Old One (black and yellow)- 14 votes September No poll was created for this moth October "What is your favorite VIPeep from RCT3? *'Clint Bushton- 16 votes' *Kari Oki- 3 votes *Joe Sluggerball- 3 votes *Cami O- 3 votes *Bob Waterman- 1 vote *Major Smythe- 2 votes November What is your favorite RCT 1 theming? *'Abstract Theming- 9 votes' *Classical/Roman Theming- 3 votes *Creepy Theming- 2 votes *Egyptian Theming- 2 votes *Jungle Theming- 1 vote *Jurassic Theming- 1 vote *Martian Theming- 1 vote *Medieval Theming- 5 votes *Mine Theming- 3 votes *Pagoda Theming- 4 votes *Snow/Ice Theming- 3 votes *Space Theming- 2 votes *Spooky Theming- 2 votes *Urban Theming- 3 votes *Wonderland Theming- 6 votes December Would you buy RollerCoaster Tycoon 4? *'Yes!- 61 votes' *Only if there are many new features/rides- 8 votes *Perhaps...- 9 votes *No!- 6 votes 2011 January What is your favorite Wooden Roller Coaster Train? *'Wooden Roller Coaster Trains- 16 votes' *Wooden Roller Coaster Trains (facing backwards)- 2votes *Wooden Six Seaters Trains- 8 votes *Wooden Six Seaters Trains (facing backward)- 2votes *Articulated Wooden Coaster Trains- 10 votes February and March What is your opinion on a Roller Coaster Tycoon Movie? *It's an awesome idea!- 22 votes *So So- 4 votes *'A Movie!? What were they thinking?- 114 votes' *I don't know- 11 votes April What do you like more: The Steel Roller Coaster from RCT1 or the Looping Roller Coaster From RCT2 and RCT3? *Steel, because I love the appearance of the trains.- 17 votes *Looping, because it reminds me of Anton Schwartzkopf's coaster trains.- 11 votes *Steel, because you can set the cars backwards!- 2 votes *Looping, because they are rigged to go forwards!- 1 vote *Steel, another reason.- 7 votes *Looping, another reason.- 3 votes *'Umm... It dosen't matter.- 21 votes' TOTAL: Steel Roller Coaster- 26 votes TOTAL: Looping Roller Coaster- 15 votes TOTAL: Doesn't matter- 21 votes May/June What's your favourite RCT2 rock style theme? ' *Rock Style 1- 2 votes *'Rock Style 2- 41 votes ''' *Rock Style 3- 5 votes *1 and 2- 6 votes *1 and 3- 2 votes *2 and 3- 3 votes *All of them- 8 votes *None of them - 10 votes July/August '''What is your favorite RCT expansion pack? *'Loopy Landscapes- 122 votes' *Added Attractions/Corkskrew Follies- 41 votes August/September What color of water do you like best? *'Blue (Natural)-105 votes' *Orange- 3 votes *Green- 7 votes *Acid Green- 9 votes *Pink- 5 votes September/November What is your favorite expansion pack for RollerCoaster Tycoon 2? *'Wacky Worlds - 34 Votes' *Time Twister - 32 Votes December/January What is your least favorite moment when playing a scenario? *Losing Money - 12 votes *'A crash caused by a "Station Brake Failure" breakdown - 63 votes' *Failing to complete the scenario successfully - 11 votes *Not allowed to advertise for the park - 2 votes *Not allowed to remove trees or objects (Ex. Rainbow Valley) - 14 votes *Not enough space in a park (Ex. Micro Park) - 3 votes *Guests having negative throughts (Ex. Guests that cannot find the park exit) - 22 votes *Other - 3 votes 2012 Febuary/March/April What is your favorite original RCT scenario? *Forest Frontiers - 32 votes *Dynamite Dunes - 14 votes *Leafy Lake - 20 votes *Diamond Heights - 21 votes *Evergreen Gardens - 25 votes *'Bumbly Beach - 45 votes' *Trinity Islands - 4 votes *Katie's World - 4 votes *Dinky Park - 3 votes *Aqua Park - 1 votes *Millennium Mines - 3 votes *Karts and Coasters - 3 votes *Mel's World - 10 votes *Mothball Mountain - 2 votes *Pacific Pyramids - 5 votes *Crumbly Woods - 6 votes *Big Pier - 4 votes *Lightning Peaks - 4 votes *Ivory Towers - 7 votes *Rainbow Valley - 2 votes *Thunder Rock - 7 votes *Mega Park - 22 votes 244 people voted on this poll May When it comes to admissions, what do you prefer? *Charging an entrance fee - 34 votes *Charging money for rides - 24 votes *'A combination of the two - 56 votes' 114 people voted on this poll Suggestions What is your favorite roller coaster manufacturer? *Arrow Dynamics *B&M (Bolliger & Mabillard) *Chance Morgan *CCI (Custom Coasters International) *Gerstlauer *Giovanola *GCI (Great Coasters International) *Intamin (International Amusement Installations) *MACK Rides (owners of Europa Park) *Maurer Söhne *Premier Rides *S&S Power (bought out Arrow in 2002) *Schwarzkopf (Anton Loopers) *TOGO *GG (Gravity Group) *Vekoma ('Ve'ld 'Ko'ning 'Ma'chinefabriek) *Zamperla _______________________________________________________________________________________________ What is your favorite RCT Series Game? *RCT 1 (Original) *RCT 2 *RCT 3 ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Do you also play Transport Tycoon & Chris Sawyer's Locomotion? *No *No, but I think I will give a try to play it. *Yes, but I prefer RCT than Transport/Locomotion *Yes, I like both of them (RCT and Locomotion) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ What is your favorite moments when playing a scenario? *Earning alot of money. *Defeating the scenario, successfully. *Have a lot of space to build a park. *Guests having a positive thoughts. *Being allowed to advertise for the park. *Building alot of roller coasters. *Winning awards (Ex. Best Value Park Award) *Other Category:Organisation